Electrical connector systems exist in many forms. In one example, an electrical connector is configured to mate with a complementary electrical component through an electrically conductive shielding cage. The electrically conductive shielding cage provides electromagnetic interference shielding with respect to other electrical components of the system. The electrical connector can be supported by an electrically conductive housing that makes physical and electrical contact with the cage inside the cage when the electrical connector is mated with the complementary electrical component. It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for securing the electrically conductive housing to the cage when the electrical connector is mated with the complementary electrical component, and to release the electrically conductive housing from the cage when it is desired to remove the electrical connector from the complementary electrical component.